


The Shower (Beelzebub x Self-insert smut)

by ApplePi_0



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Demon Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, My First Smut, Other, Out of Character, Self-Insert, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi_0/pseuds/ApplePi_0
Summary: After his intense work out, me and Beelzebub have sex in the shower. Very straightforward haha!!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Shower (Beelzebub x Self-insert smut)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have a demon kink and need a way to express that. So, I'm writing this oneshot where I have shower sex with Beelzebub. This VERY out of character from him so keep that in mind. 
> 
> THIS IS A SELF INSERT NOT AN X READER!! 
> 
> If anybody reads this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is the first smut I've ever written so it won't be perfect but I hope you still enjoy.

I have been living in Hell for a few months now. I've gotten used to Satan and Lucifer's bickering. Mammon being singled out and being bullied. Asmodeus consent flirting with me. Belphie always falling asleep in my bed. I can find my way around the huge castle without anyone's help. I've even gotten used to the interesting food the brothers eat.

One thing I couldn't get used to was Beelzebub. Not because of the fact he eats 24/7. Not the fact that he calls me in the middle of the night to tell me he's starving and cant sleep. (I actually find that really attractive.) It's the way his body looks when he works out. The way he swipes his orange hair out of his eyes. The way he grunts when his lifts a weight that's too heavy. The way sweat drips down his perfectly shaped abs.

His other brothers are hot, but they don't compare to Beelzebub. He's sexy and soft at the same time. I love the way looks at his food when it gets to the table. The way he plays with the stray cats on the street when we take walks. I love everything about him.

____________________________

"Hey Kyler, could you bring this food up to Beel in the gym. He would really appreciate it." Lucifer handed me a mountain of food and a large plate.

"Yeah sure I dont have anything yo do anyway." You took the plate and carefully took it to Beelzebub.

I walked around the castle looking for the gym to give Beel his food. I used the plate to knock on the door and walked in the gym. The faint smell of sweat surrounded me as I walked in. He was in the back running on the treadmill. He was listening to music so he couldn't hear you come in.

"Beel I have a plate of food for you," I carefully made my way to the back to give him the plate.

He stopped running and turned around to take plate. He smiled and blushed a little as he took the plate of food.

"Thank you so much Kyler! I really appreciate it!" He started eating the food while standing up.

'Oh my god, he's so sexy. I want to eat HIM.' I thought as I looked down at his abs. They were shiny from working out and his pants were dropping down so I could see even more of his perfect body. Maybe I was staring a little TOO long.

"What are you looking at Kyler?" Beelzebub noticed I was admiring his body.

He noticed where my eyes were looking and smirked a little, taking the hint.

"Oh, I see. Well if you want to see more, you could help me in the shower." Beelzebub slowly moving closer to me as my breathing started to get faster.

He pushed my short bangs out of my eyes and kissed me on the lips. His hand slowly went down onto my plump ass and lightly squeezed. He moved onto my thighs and lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his muscular body. I made weird squeak noise and pulled away from his lips.

"What's the matter Sugar, too much for you." He said in a teasing tone.

"N-no. I was just surprised. Keep going."

We made our way to the showers that were in the gym. Beel squeezed onto my ass even tighter than before and walked into the showers. He reluctantly put me down and stared unbuttoned my shirt. As he worked, I slowly pulled down his bottoms to reveal his cock. It was so thick and big, with veins running through it. It was slightly throbbing telling me Bell was REALLY enjoying this. My mouth was watering just looking at it. I wanted a taste.

Once Beel was done with my with my shirt. He pulled it down my shoulders. He lightly stroked my average sized breasts. He looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes. I slightly nodded and he started to squeeze harder. He pushed me against the wall and started sucking on my neck. I took his throbbing cock and slowly rubbed the tip. It was so soft in hands. I squeezed onto it harder and shook it my hand. Beel moaned quietly, removing himself from my neck.

"Hey Sugar, one of my brothers might come in here and see. We should do this in the shower."

"Mmmh... ok Baby." I removed his cock our of my hands and took off the rest off my clothes.

I turned on the water and made it warm. We stepped into the shower and closed the curtains. 

"Shall we continue now?" I took his cock into my hands, pushing him against the wall. I started shaking it aggressively in my hand and looked him the eyes. He looked so sexy all wet.

"Feisty today huh? I love it." He said in a seductive voice. He grabbed my fat ass and squeezed hard. He sucked on my nipples while his other hand rubbed on the inside of my thighs.

'So soft and plump. She feels so nice and warm. I'm not even feeling hungry" Beel moved from from my tit to my neck. Sucking hard, he pushed me against the wall and squeezed my juicey ass and thighs. I loudly moaned and kissed his lips. Sucking and biting on his thick, soft lips. I wanted to move down but I waited.

After a few minutes of Beel sucking and squeezing my body, I was started to feel bored so, I made my move. I pushed him off and kneeled down to look at his cock. It thick and beautiful. I wrapped my lips around it and slowly started sucking. The warm water making it easier to slide onto it, I pushed it to the back fo my throat. He started moaning he lightly pushed me against the wall. His fingers made their way into my asshole. One, two, three, made their way in making me feel really good. I rubbed my fingers against his abs softly. Feeling every crevice of his body was the best part. The warm water raining down making them soft to the touch. It felt incredible.

__________________________

"Sugar, that was the best sex I've ever had," Beel was drying his hair.

"Wasn't I your first time though?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is, it felt really good." He embraced into a strong hug meaning I was his and no one elses.

"I really want to do this again. You tasted really good, Baby. Almost like sugar."

"Well that's because I eat a lot of sweets, especially custard. I could for some custard right now." His mouth started watering at the thought.

"Well why dont we go to the kitchen and make some. We could make a big batch just for you. Sound good Baby?" I finished drying my hair.

"Yeah let's go." Beel lead me out the door and took me to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the here than thank you for enjoying!! Like I said before, this my first time writing smut so it's not the best. Maybe one of you could comment what I could improve on. 
> 
> Unrelated but listening to Ariana Grande's Dangerous Women album while reading just hits differnet.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! Have a good day/night!!


End file.
